Hi, Teddy
by Sly Warrington
Summary: Una semana. Solo debía aguantar una semana y... Draco definitivamente debió haberse dado cuenta que en ese momento, el enano de Lupin se estaba pasando sus amenazas por el culo. —Todo ésto es tu culpa—. ¡Jodido Lupin!


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**Nota: Decidí que tenía que editarlo antes de seguirlo. La verdad me provoca escalofríos de sólo mirar la primera oración del fic. En fin, eso sí, planeo subir por lo menos dos capítulos más antes de que termine diciembre.**

* * *

**Hi, Teddy**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Inhaló y exhaló una y otra vez. Intentaba regular su respiración dado que se había comenzado a poner nervioso de sólo mirar a aquel niño que tenía frente a él. Estaba en un gran problema. En sólo tres horas debía irse a una misión con los demás aurores y no tenía ni idea de con quién dejar con Teddy.

Se mordió la uña de su dedo pulgar mientras ahora lo miraba fijamente. El pequeño niño le sonrió y regaló una carcajada mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca.

Molly estaba cuidando de Audrey, la hija de Ginny y Zabini. Él no quería dejarla más cargas la verdad, era complicado cuidar a dos niños pequeños y no estaba tan seguro de hacer que viviera otra vez una experiencia parecida a la que había pasado con los gemelos.

Por supuesto Teddy y Audrey no serían tan desastrosos como los propios hijos de Molly, pero de todos modos intentaba ser considerado.

Luego estaba su novia, Pansy. Sin embargo ella tampoco podía. Se encontraba en la empresa de moda que había montado hace un tiempo con ayuda de Narcissa. En su día libre, porque un idiota se había cargado todas las cuentas de los últimos cuatro meses.

También estaban Theodore y Luna en caso de, pero la verdad es que Teddy y Lorcan no se llevaban demasiado bien, por lo que podía terminar siendo un peligro juntarles. Tampoco quería llenar de estrés al pobre Theo. Le caía bien, no se merecía tal barbaridad.

Fred y George si bien podían cuidar de Teddy mientras atendían Sortilegios Weasley... Joder. No.

Ron... Claro que no, no estaba tan loco y desesperado como para dejarlo con él. Eso y agregando que también iría a aquella misión. Y aún estaba Astoria, pero ella no parecía tan especializada con bebés. Por algo se partía, pero tampoco se iba a arriesgar tanto.

Por último, como Ginny y Blaise tuvieron que irse del país por unos asuntos con el Quiddicht, no tenía a nadie más.

Jadeó de pura impaciencia. Se presionó la piramidal de la nariz y sacudió un poco la cabeza. Cuando volvió a mirar a su protegido lo vio ladeando un poco la cabeza, mirándolo con curiosidad en sus grandes ojos.

Si lo pensaba bien aún estaban Malfoy y Hermione, pero a él no le agradaba nada el hijo de su prima. Suspiró rendido, tendría que ir con ellos, después de todo estaban de vacaciones y seguro no se les complicaría tanto. O bueno, por lo menos Hermione estaba de vacaciones, que Draco se las daba solito.

I.

Se encontraba ya fuera de la nueva mansión Malfoy, la que por cierto no era ni tan mansión gracias a Hermione, pero bueno...

Tocó la puerta mientras mantenía a Teddy casi sentado sobre su antebrazo. El pequeño se apoyaba en su hombro, mirando hacia el paisaje que tenía detrás con algo de asombro, agrandando sus ojos un poco más.

Después de unos minutos le abrió una joven de ojos café.

—¡Harry! —exclamó sorprendida, no esperando que esa mañana le visitara.

—Hola, Hermione —sonrió con súplica mientras elevaba un poco a Teddy y lo giraba, tomándolo de una mejor manera para que pudiera ver a su amiga.

La mujer miró con curiosidad al bebé, quién hacía burbujitas con su propia saliva en un típico acto infantil. Al instante comprendió lo que Harry le pedía con la mirada. No por nada lo llevaba conociendo y habían compartido más de siete años.

—Será complicado.

—¡Lo sé! —elevó la voz, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia por parte de su amiga. Seguramente Malfoy dormía, y sería bueno que lo siguiera haciendo— Lo sé, Hermione. Pero es que no tengo opción.

Ella suspiró y le hizo una seña para que entrara, al tiempo que se hacía a un lado. Cuando Harry ya estaba dentro, puerta principal cerrada, comenzó.

—Molly.

—Cuidando de Audrey —vio a la mujer hacer una mueca de horror. La verdad es que Teddy y Audrey hacían muy buena pareja cuando se trataba de hacer destrozos. O bueno, Audrey hacía buena pareja con cualquiera de los demás cuando se trataba de eso.

Maldita combinación de las sangres Weasley y Zabini.

—Pansy.

—En la empresa. Un idiota le arruinó su día libre —dijo.

Hermione asintió.

—Ginn... Lo olvidaba —se cortó ella misma.

Soltó un suspiro cansado a la vez que Harry asentía frenéticamente, ansioso.

—Y mejor no pregunto por los demás —susurró para sí misma.

Miró a Harry y lo pilló observándola con una mirada suplicante. Hermione aceptó resignada aunque feliz de ver a Teddy. Tomó al pequeño de los brazos de su amigo y le dio un suave beso en la frente, logrando que él riera.

El joven —que no se quería morir— sonrió satisfecho. Estaba mucho más aliviado, sobre todo porque el infante estaba en buenas manos y sabía que Hermione mantendría a raya a su novio. Al final se fue apresurado de la mansión Malfoy, no sin antes dejar un descuidado beso en la mejilla de su casi hermana y la frente de su ahijado.

Por su parte Hermione una vez cerró la puerta principal se quedó mirando al niño.

—¿Y ahora, Teddy? ¿Qué haremos con tu tío el hurón? —le preguntó al bebé a sabiendas de que no era capaz de darle una respuesta concreta, dado que aún no aprendía a hablar. Él soltó una carcajada mientras babeaba su mano que hizo sonreír ampliamente a Hermione— Buena idea, que se joda.

II.

Draco se estiró en la cama, todavía un poco cansado. Por lo que terminó decidiendo que dormiría un poco más. Se puso de lado y estiró su brazo, seguramente con la intención de abrazar algo, aunque no había más que una frívola sábana en el lugar.

Se sentó en la cama al instante, un poco asustado. Hermione no estaba en la cama y se levantaba antes de las diez sólo cuando tenía algo que hacer. Por supuesto él sabía los horarios de su novia y aquel día no tenía nada que hacer. ¡Estaba en vacaciones! Eso y que ayer por la tarde ya había ido de compras.

¿Por qué no se encontraba ahí?

Frunció el ceño con extrañeza. De un momento a otro ya estaba fuera de la cama poniéndose una bata al tiempo que se calzaba unas pantuflas negras.

Bajó las escaleras y una vez ya estaba por terminar de bajar, escuchó sonidos provenientes de la cocina. Entró en la amplia habitación y lo que vio ahí, sinceramente no le gustó nada.

Teddy Lupin materializado justo frente a él, a unos pocos metros de distancia.

—Tú... —masculló entrecerrando los ojos, mirándolo con desprecio.

Él simplemente se echó a reír a carcajadas, mientras estiraba los brazos hacia Draco abriendo y cerrando sus manos, pidiendo que lo tomara.

Draco se giró hacia Hermione interrogante. Ésta se alzó de hombros sonriendo abiertamente.

Entonces él volvió a mirar a Lupin, y su mirada lo observaba con tal grado que bien podría considerarse que le estaba declarando la guerra ahí mismo, con bata y pantuflas, en medio de lo que parecía ser un desayuno.


End file.
